


A Jealous Nephrite

by CircusTalia



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Senshi/Shitennou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CircusTalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generals see their team member, Nephrite, out with his crush, Makoto. They also get to see him act unusually jealous over a younger boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jealous Nephrite

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted on my Tumblr blog and is part of an AU where the Generals don't die and are instead brought back to life as ordinary humans who now harbor crushes on the Scouts. Be sure to check out my blog to see what silly ideas I have for them. Search "Sailor Generals AU."  
> This drabble was initially posted on August 4, 2015.

Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoisite are all sitting on a bench at a park. Kunzite is going over some notes for an upcoming exam, Jadeite is looking through his phone, and Zoisite is reading a magazine. Everything is peaceful and quiet. A little too peaceful and quiet.

“Hey,” Zoisite whined, “does anyone know where Nephrite is?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Kunzite replied.

“Aw, come on, he has to be somewhere.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Jadeite chimed in.

“Or maybe he caught a cold and can’t leave bed,” Kunzite said as he smirked.

“But, if he’s sick, then wouldn’t he have called us and forced us to take care of him?” Zoisite asked.

“I suppose. Jadeite, you have your phone out. Text him.”

Jadeite did as he was told and texted his friend. Before he was about to hit send, the boys heard their friend’s voice coming closer. They all looked up and saw Nephrite walking alongside his crush, Makoto Kino.

“Aw, he’s hanging out with her,” Zoisite said, going back to reading his magazine. “We should just leave them be.”

“Good idea,” Jadeite replied, putting his phone in his pocket and choosing to listen in on what was going on. Kunzite didn’t say anything, but he did keep his attention to his friend.

Nephrite had been meaning to reach the park first, but as he was on his way, he bumped into Makoto. She wore a long, casual black dress and had her hair tied back with that signature rose hair band. In her hands was a box of some kind. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you again,” she remarked.

“Yeah,” he managed to call out, “same here.”

“Are you in a hurry somewhere?”

“Not really. Just meeting up with friends, but they’re usually late to our meetings,” he lied. “What about you?”

“I have to meet up with an underclassmen of mine. I told them to meet me at the park since it’s such a nice day out and I want to congratulate them on doing so well on their test.”

Nephrite laughed a bit. “How weird. I was going to meet up with my friends at the park, too.”

“Then shall we head there together?”

Nephrite shook a little but replied with, “Yeah, let’s go together.”

And that’s where they were now. Walking side by side, talking to each other casually. They both had the occasional laugh, and Nephrite asked about what was in the box. She told him it was a cake that she had baked. He was a bit shocked that she could bake, but was interested in learning more about that. She talked about the ingredients she used for the cake, which was a simple strawberry shortcake. Once they had reached the park, they stood around talking a bit more. Nephrite saw that his friends weren’t too far, though it was difficult not to notice Kunzite and Jadeite staring at him. He gave them a quick show-offy smile and he could see Kunzite groaning as Jadeite gave him a thumbs up.

Nephrite turned his attention back to Makoto.

“I do want to practice baking more recipes sometime soon,” she said.

“That would be great. You know, maybe one day, I can help you ba-“

“Senpai!” a younger voice was heard. They both turned to see a younger, shorter boy running towards them. Nephrite froze and Makoto was smiling.

“Ah, Asanuma,” Makoto said.

“Good afternoon, Senpai,” the boy struggled to say. “Um, I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.”

Nephrite gave off a frown and narrowed his eyebrows.

“Heh, I wasn’t waiting long.” Makoto placed the box on one hand and ruffled the young boy’s hair with her other hand. “But I also don’t want to wait too long before sharing this cake with you. C’mon, let’s go eat.” She grabbed the boy’s wrist and headed off. She turned around really quick, oblivious to Nephrite’s disdain. “It was nice talking to you!” she shouted before focusing her attention back on her kouhai.

Nephrite still had that a giant frown on him as his face was red with anger. Kunzite and Jadeite walked up to him.

“Easy there,” Jadeite told him. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

“She told me she was meeting an underclassmen,” Nephrite began, “what she didn’t mention that her kouhai was a BOY!”

“Not like she’s obligated to tell you that,” Kunzite said.

“But, but, I thought she was talking about another girl,” Nephrite called out. “Aren’t most kouhais the same gender as their senpais?”

“Key word is most,” Kunzite rebutted.

“Relax,” Jadeite said, “it’s not like she’s interested in him.”

“I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose to that little punk!” He raised a fist, with his head fuming now.

Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not going to lose to a child. You still have a chance to impress her.” Nephrite relaxed a bit after hearing that, putting his fist down and letting go.

“You’re right,” he said. “But that guy is closer to her in age. Do you have any idea what it’s like to be more than a year older than your crush?”

Kunzite removed his hand from his friend’s shoulder and glared at him. Jadeite laughed as Nephrite got a bit nervous again.

“Uh, sorry I forgot.”

“No you didn’t,” Kunzite mumbled.

Zoisite looked up from his magazine to see that his friends were far away from him. He made his way towards them and asked about what had just happened. The boys spent the rest of the day goofing around, but rest assure that this will not be the last time that Nephrite gets jealous of his crush’s kouhai, who he later learned was named Asanuma Ittou. Or, as he liked to call him, his new rival.


End file.
